Embodiments relate to systems, methods, and computer-readable media for providing customer-centric communications services. More particularly, embodiments relate to devices, methods and computer-readable media for providing calendar-based communication system services.
Wireless cell phone technology offers the convenience of keeping in contact with others at any place and at any time. Cell phones may connect wirelessly with a cell phone network to offer data and communication services. Cell phones often combine communication, digital photography, video game functions, video and audio-video viewing functions, etc. To take advantage of this added functionality, hybrid cell phones that combine short-range (WiFi), high-speed Internet access and cellular service have been marketed to allow users to make connections using a local wireless Internet access point and seamlessly switch over to a cell phone network whenever necessary. Moreover, cellular carriers have spent billions of dollars to upgrade their systems for high-speed data. The upgraded networks offer wide coverage that exceeds Wi-Fi's short range.
The computing power and the functionality now present on mobile devices enables many new services and functions to be provided to communication system customers. In addition, such new services and functions present opportunities for new revenue streams for system carriers. By providing the new services and functions, the carriers are able to develop long-term relationships with both residential and corporate subscribers.
Control of applications, services and networks associated with a communication system can be achieved using a policy architecture. A policy architecture may include a rules engine plus enforcement points in applications and throughout the network. However, the development of the policy rules generally requires inputs from the customer. As the possibilities expand, the required user inputs will become much more complicated, broader in scope, and considerably more confusing. Accordingly, new services and functions may lead to customer dissatisfaction rather than providing the improved customer relationship and corresponding increase in revenue.
It is respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments disclosed herein have been made.